The Fusion Savior
by Gofla
Summary: Goku and Vegeta fuse together to defeat Merged Zamasu, but this fight ends differently this time. Vegito is sent to the land of the titans! He will learn the humans history and fight back against the titan menace, but will he be alone in this fight? Rated T for now. Pairing: Should I? Hiatus.
1. Fusion Confusion

**Here we go guys. A brand new fic that I thought of and wanted to expand upon it. This will be my first crossover and a quite extreme one at that.**

**Vegito alongside the cast of Attack on Titan within the walls.**

**Before you ask, no, Vegito won't be nerfed to hell for the sake of plot, but he will be nerfed to some degree as you find out. It's not unreasonable.**

**I don't exactly have a lot to say so let's just get into this.**

* * *

"Dialogue" .Speech

'Thoughts' .Thoughts

-TFS- .Scene change

* * *

**Fusion Confusion**

* * *

The desolate world of Earth has fallen into ruin after Zamasu appeared. He began to purge the world of all human life to satisfy his wicked goal. That goal is to erase all mortals from existence to achieve true peace in the cosmos.

Zamasu wasn't alone, however, he had his future counterpart alongside him with the same dream and goal.

Even the gods of destruction were not spared from his wrath. A supreme kai acting in such a way is unheard of, but there is always a first for everything.

He truly believed that mortals were scum and deserved to erased from existence.

Zamasu just never thought there would be anyone to match him.

He is proven wrong by the fused warrior in front of him.

Vegito.

Zamasu and his future counterpart with his old body fused and became one godly being. The ultimate being in the cosmos. That's what he believed.

He just wasn't expecting this much power and resistance from the beings he called scum and unworthy of their minds.

His body has long since transformed into something evil and vile. The hatred he feels within himself is spewing out and showing its ugly head.

Vegito knows his on the clock and cannot waste anytime, especially since he's in his blue state.

The battle for Earth is underway as a bright white aura is in pursuit of the wicked god.

Zamasu is currently blocking the attacks from Vegito as he is being pushed back. The rapid punches from the saiyan is overwhelming him and the god does not have an opportunity to strike back just quite yet.

"I thought you were supposed to be the ultimate symbol? The weapon of your righteous rage? BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP UP WITH ME?! CAN YOU?!" Vegito shouts continuing his onslaught of punches and kicks hoping the god will either try to counter or get tired for an open shot.

Zamasu enraged at this mortal's declaration summons more energy and slices upward hoping to cut the fused, but Vegito anticipated sooner or later and dodges kneeing him in the chin sending his head reeling upwards. He follows up with a punch to the stomach and spins around for a kick in the same area sending the supreme kai to a nearby wall leaving himself dented within it.

He groans from the collision but doesn't get the chance to ponder further about it as he sees Vegito charging up an attack.

"IT ENDS NOW!" Vegito roars out to his opponent causing him to snap back at the situation before him.

The fusion skids backwards holding out his hands and then cups them to his waistline twisting his body to the right.

"FINAL.. KAMEHAMEHA!" He shouts sending the yellow spiraling energy in tandem with the blue beam forward hoping to land a direct blow on the deity.

It would have normally worked and succeeded, but this time…

Zamasu caught it and begins to push it back.

He recovered quicker than Vegito anticipated and he desperately tries to push his attack further into the god.

"YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME HERE, SAIYAN! NOW DIE!" Zamasu shouts at the fusion pushing the beam towards him.

The time ring begins to leak energy from the powerful beings struggling with the reverse tug of war.

Zamasu sees this and stares at his hand.

"What's happening?" Zamasu asks in a hushed voice until the time ring shatters causing the beam to distort colors into a blackish purple. The much added energy consumes Vegito whole and before he could answer back in protest, he vanishes.

The beam didn't explode, no cries of agony, or even a body. He is just… gone.

Zamasu is visibly confused at what happened and the fact that his time ring is gone.

He begins to laugh loudly for anyone present watching the battle.

"Just as I thought, no mortal can ever defeat a deity such as myself. There's no one left in my way to enact justice across the multiverse." Zamasu begins to laugh once again.

Both supreme gods look visibly distraught in sorrow for their fallen hero.

"Dad". Trunks calls out physical shaking in anger and ultimately sadness.

"Goku… Vegeta." Tears begin to fall from Bulma's face.

Losing her best friend.

Losing her husband.

Well…

Not exactly.

* * *

**-TFS-**

**-Vegito PoV-**

* * *

Darkness is what I saw before my energy darkened and pushed back onto me.

My eyes feel extremely heavy from exhaustion but I manage to forcefully view the land around me.

I groan aloud as I begin to push myself off the ground and looking around.

A forest surrounds me with a small body of water next to me. Trees as far as the eye can see, but then again, it is densely populated.

My body protests but I stand wondering what happened and then I remember.

'Zamasu. Where is he?' I thought as I begin to try and sense people around me.

I feel a massive amount of people densely populated behind me.

'But this can't be possible! Trunks' timeline didn't have this many survivors.

Feeling like I've stayed here long enough, I set out towards the people I sensed earlier.

Everything is so strange.

'Where is everyone?' I thought again.

The forestation ends as I emerge from the treeline to be greeted with a seemingly large town with a dirt road leading into it.

But what I notice most is the walls beyond it.

'I never seen anything like this before. Was this made after the androids were killed in the future timeline?' Dismissing my thoughts, I began to make my way into town.

'Why is everything much bigger here?' I thought looking towards buildings and eventually people who seemed to tower over me.

I gained stares of confusion as I walk through the streets.

"What's that kid wearing?" One bystander thought aloud.

'Kid?' I ask internally. 'Wait.'

I jog a bit until I see a small section of water and kneel over to look at myself.

My eyes widen in shock as I see myself with… softer… features.

The hair on my head still sticks straight up with my potara earrings still on, but I have much more of a baby face that lacks maturity.

'What the fuck is going on. Why do I look like I'm a 12 year old!' I shout in my head. 'Could this be that change in color and intensity of my beam being pushed back? But what could have caused that?' I ask myself but eventually relent and I turn over staring into the sky on my back.

I finally begin to sense the entire planet for any familiar energy signals, but end up with nothing. There are other humans around the globe, so this can't be the future timeline. That begs the question.

"Where the hell am I and what do I do now? How do I get home?" I mutter to myself and slightly surprised at my higher pitch voice, but that's to be expected.

I am taken from my thoughts as I hear shouting to my right and begin to make my way towards what's going on. 'I don't have anything better to do.' I mutter as I turn the corner and see 3 larger boys in front of a small blonde haired kid.

"So what are you going to do now, runt?" The seemingly leader of the group cracks his knuckles.

"I won't run from you." The boy stares at the trio of older kids and they just laugh.

"More fun for us!" The other boy said throwing his fist forward at the blonde haired kid.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask as I grab his wrist from the side.

"Armin!" A boy with green eyes and a girl with black hair both shout arriving at the scene.

"You want some too, shorty?" The same kid replies trying to pry my grip.

"Let go!" He demands.

"Like hell we are." The other kid answers aiming a fist for my face but I block it with one finger.

Everyone gasps and I use this opportunity to shove both boys back onto the ground.

"You want some too?" I ask the leader of the shitheads..

"I…" He responds and quickly turns to see the two kids who just showed up.

"It's Mikasa! Run! This freak will get it next time!" The leader shouts running away with his lackeys scrambling to stand up and follow.

"That was interesting." I state dumbfoundedly.

"Hey, thanks by the way." The blonde haired kid perked up smiling at me while the other two kids begin to approach.

I return a smile. We are about at the same height. Not including the hair, of course.

"It's no problem. They just needed to back off." I admit laughing lightly.

"Hey, that was awesome!" The boy with green eyes complimented me as he is accompanied me with a confused gaze.

I chuckle briefly.

"It was nothing. I just blocked their attacks and sent them running home." I answer back.

"I'm Armin Arlert. Thanks for sticking up for me." He smiles holding out his hand.

"I'm Vegito. It's nice to meet you Armin." I shake his hand clearly showing more of Goku's attitude in situations like this.

"Eren Jaeger. That was still impressive to just block his punch with a finger. It shouldn't even be possible!" He smiles brightly towards me holding a hand out as well.

"Mikasa Ackerman." The girl spoke up and extends her hand. I return the gesture smiling brightly at her. She takes a look at my outfit and then towards my arms and blushes slightly.

'He's pretty muscular for being so young.' Mikasa thought.

"Wait, I don't mean to sound insensitive or judgemental, but what are you wearing? It seems incredibly different from anything from around here? Are you from the inner walls?" Armin asks.

"Yeah. I was about to ask that." Eren admits looking at my clothing.

"Inner walls? You mean these walls here?" I ask clearly confused which, in turn, confuses them as well.

"You know, Wall Sina?" Armin asks.

"What's 'Wall Sina'?" I ask scratching my head.

"You have to be jo—" Eren begins but I collapse onto one knee.

"Vegito! Are you okay?!" Armin worriedly asks along with concerned looks from Eren and Mikasa.

'Damn. My fight with Zamasu and reverting back into this small body has made me more tired than I realized.' I thought.

"I'm… fine. Just exhausted." I try to stand up but fall back onto my knee again.

They all come to my aid and tries to lift me up wrapping my arms around Eren and Mikasa.

"Holy hell. You weigh a ton." Eren states, albeit in a strained voice.

"We should get you to Dr. Jaeger." Armin suggests trying to hold him up with Eren.

'His body feels completely solid. What is this guy made of?' Eren asks with Mikasa thinking the same.

"Heh. Sorry. I can try to walk on my own." Vegito begins to walk forward with the trio holding him up.

"You're too exhausted to walk on your own. We're not too far from Eren's house anyways." Armin points out trying his best to support me.

"A-Alright. Thanks." I smile warmly at them.

Mikasa begins to think as she practically effortlessly supports me.

'How does he not know about Wall Sina? Everyone does. Maybe he's just too exhausted to think straight.' She frowns slightly.

At this moment as the four kids make their way back to the Jaeger household.

A friendship with these kids begins to spark to life.

* * *

There we go people. The first chapter in the books.

Let me address that Vegito will not act like a Goku clone for long. Vegeta's personality will shift more as he gets older and especially through puberty. His presence is still there and Vegito will still act similarly to Vegeta in some situations as well. This being shown in the confrontation with the bullies. He wasted no time in wanting them to leave.

Also, I may mess up and say Yaeger instead of Jaeger. It's a habit, but don't be surprised if it's accidentally said in future chapters.

I have this story planned out up until Eren joins the cadets, but will Vegito join?

Find out in future chapters!

* * *

June 11, 2019.


	2. State of Shock

**Hey guys! I appreciate the concern and criticism that you have left. The reviews are questions I have predicted.**

**First…**

**I know Vegito can one shot the titans on his own. That's nothing new.**

**That brings me to my next point. Will I nerf him?**

**Not exactly. In a way, yes he will. I won't say exactly because it will be shown in the chapters.**

**Also, Vegito being reverted to the age around 12 is done for a reason. I could have decided against it, but that would lead to a whole different path for Vegito.**

**With that out of the way, let's get into it.**

* * *

"Dialogue" .Speech

'Thoughts' .Thoughts

-TFS- .Scene change

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**State of Shock**

* * *

"We're almost there, Vegito." Armin states as they approach the Jaeger household.

'I wonder why all these houses are so outdated. This must be a different version of earth or something similar. It would explain these strange walls and old fashioned houses.' Vegito thought to himself. 'Damn. I'm so tired.'

Mikasa opens the door and all three of them walk inside.

"Hey, Eren, Mika—" Carla begins to greet them when they saw a new child clearly being carried.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!" Carla begins to fret which causes Grisha Jaeger to come in from another room.

They lead Vegito to a nearby couch and sets him down in a seated position.

"Eren, what happened?" Grisha asks looking at him alongside his mother.

"This is Vegito and we just met him. He fought off those guys who were bullying Armin." Eren explains which surprises the older man.

"He fought them on his own? In his condition?" Grisha asks coming closer to the four.

Eren nods.

Vegito looks up at him and nods confirming Eren's story.

"Well, that was quite brave of you especially in your condition. Your clothing is quite strange though. Are you from the inner walls?" Grisha asks.

"He doesn't know about Wall Sina, dad. That's what he said at least." Eren answers for him.

"Really?" Grisha turns back to the strange clothed boy.

"Yeah. I don't know what that is." Vegito struggles to say still exhausted.

"You must be tired. Here, your clothes are pretty dirty. I can have my wife wash them and I can give you some of Eren's spare clothes." Grisha offers.

Eren is slightly annoyed that he has to share, but he stays quiet.

"Thanks. That's awfully nice of you." Vegito laughs quietly beginning to take of both shirts.

He hands both clothing to the doctor which the man then widens his eyes along with the rest of them.

Vegito quirks an eyebrow.

"What?" He asks.

"How are you so muscular? You about our age right?" Eren asks first just staring.

Mikasa blushes at the sight not able to tear her eyes away from Vegito.

Vegito looks down and can see that there isn't an inch of fat on him and his muscles are still all there, albeit a smaller scale than when he was an adult.

"I train." Vegito replies simply.

"Hmm. Well in any case you must be tired. I will ask about the training you do to be able to even shed all your baby fat that quickly. I'm not sure how you don't know what Wall Sina is, but that can be contributed to your exhausted. You look like your about to pass out any minute. Do you have any parents we can contact?" Grisha asks.

Vegito thinks back to his creators and both sets of parents are gone. Killed by Frieza.

"No. They're dead." He responds which shocks the group.

Mikasa sympathizes greatly with Vegito since she can also relate frowning in remembrance.

Grisha curses himself for bringing it up while Carla just gasps feeling incredibly upset about his parents passing.

"I'm sorry to bring that up. I'll let you sleep." Grisha smiles at the boy.

"Thanks." Vegito begins to lay down on the couch and the minute he closes his eyes he passes out.

"How is he able to survive without someone to look after him? Do you think he ran away from an orphanage?" Armin asks while the fusion sleeps.

"It's possible, Armin, but it could also be recent, although that's not what concerns me." Grisha brings a hand up to his chin studying the boy while his wife begins to clean the gi.

This causes the three to look up at the older man.

"Like what?" Eren asks.

"He seemed to have no feeling attached to the words he said about his parents. He's very young so he should have showed a reaction, even if it was small." Grisha points out.

"Right. Maybe it happened a long time ago?" Mikasa states.

"If that's the case, then he seems to be alone, but we won't know until he wakes up. Did he do anything else strange, or out of the ordinary? His body is very concerning since a child around your guys' age shouldn't be that muscular." Grisha asks the three.

"Well. He kinda appeared out of nowhere. One second he wasn't there, the next, he was, but I could just be focused on the three bullies at the time." Armin looks down still upset.

"And he was super awesome! He scared them away and even blocked a punch with a finger!" Eren giddily exclaims.

This greatly concerned Grisha.

"That shouldn't be possible especially since they're older kids. His finger should have snapped if he tried that, but ultimately, there's no use speculating since we can just ask him when he wakes up." Grisha concludes. "I'm going to do a regular checkup. Can you two boys remove his boots. We'll have him do his pants when he wakes up, privately. Mikasa you could help out Carla with the clothing."

"R-Right." Mikasa walks towards Carla with a fading blush sparing Vegito one last look.

"Sure." Eren begins to pull off one of Vegito's boots while Armin gets the other.

Grisha begins to check his heart rate. It's quite normal and slowing down to a more relaxed state. There is no immediate concern and his skin doesn't look clammy or pale, so he is just fine with no physical bruises or scrapes.

"Well. He checks out. Vegito just needs rest. I wonder what got him all worked up." Grisha asks to no one in particular.

Armin gets a blanket and covers Vegito as he rests for a while. Who knows when he'll be conscious. Anywhere from a few hours to a whole day. It's anyone's guess.

* * *

**-TFS-**

* * *

Six hours has passed and it's well into the night.

Vegito stirs on the couch as he opens one eye and wondering where he is.

He sits up noticing that he is on a small couch with a blanket on top of him. Vegito yawns and gets up noticing his gi is set next to where he just slept on a table.

Putting on both shirts, he begins to stretch finally realizing that those kids brought him here.

"I see that you're awake." Grisha calls out from the dining room table doing some work related business.

"Oh. I remember you. Grisha Jaeger, right?" Vegito asks.

"Right. You came in pretty exhausted and it seems that you slept it off. What got you so tired anyways?" Grisha asks.

This noise begins to alert the three kids and they listen in from their room. Armin decided to stay over for Vegito's sake.

"Haha. It has been quite a long day." Vegito laughs sheepishly.

"I can imagine so. Where are you from anyways?" Grisha starts to question the boy.

'Hmm. I'm from another world… nah that would be crazy and I'd probably be kicked out, but why should I even care? Maybe for those three kids? I could always play the amnesia card.' Vegito mentally debating with himself.

"Well.. That's pretty difficult to explain, but I've been dying to know. What's up with the walls anyways?" Vegito asks shocking the older man and three hidden eavesdroppers.

"Do you really not know? That's strange. There's no way anyone couldn't know. Well to put it simply, the walls were constructed to keep us safe from the titans." Grisha explains.

"Titans?" Vegito asks genuinely.

"You… can't be serious." Grisha stares at him with disbelief.

"I don't lie. I've never heard about these titans. Are they dangerous?" Vegito states somewhat coldly.

"Huh. Maybe you have some sort of amnesia, but you know, at least to my knowledge, parts of your past. They are huge beings that wander mindlessly eating humans. The titans have brought humanity to near extinction. We are all that's left within these walls." Grisha explains.

Vegito had a look of disgust from these creatures but then he raises an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? There are other humans out there." Vegito answers back.

"WHAT?!" Eren comes running in along with the other two.

"Aren't you three supposed to be in bed?" Grisha scolds.

Vegito just scoffs as he felt their presence for quite a while.

"What do you mean that there are other humans outside the walls? You didn't even know what titans were." Grisha asks in a slightly worried tone. 'Could this kid be from Marley? It could make sense since he doesn't know what the inner walls are, but he should know about titans. Is he lying?' He thought awaiting his answer.

"Yeah! There's no way people can live beyond the walls." Eren fires back.

"I can sense their energy far away, but they are there, and lots of humans." Vegito calmly answers.

Now Grisha is getting more nervous and confused.

"Energy? I don't follow." Grisha asks.

"All beings have energy and I learned how to sense them. The strongest here is Mikasa. She is significantly stronger than a normal person. Eren is stronger than Armin, and Grisha is a little.. strange." Vegito explains scratching his head.

"Well you could probably tell that even without your energy sensing thing, but I'm not really sold on that idea. What do you mean mine is strange." Grisha asks.

"It's like there's something else there. A power waiting to be released. I don't know how strong you'd be activating it, but it would be an incredible amount of power." Vegito answers the older man.

Grisha starts to panic internally. 'Okay, so there's no way he could know about my titan shifting abilities. That means his energy sensing must hold some merit.'

"Hmm. That's interesting, but I honestly don't feel it or even know about this power you speak of. I'm just a doctor." Grisha replies.

"How strong are you?" Mikasa asks out of nowhere.

"Um. I never really tried, but right now. I think I can take on those titans." Vegito responds.

"That can't be possible! You're just a kid like me! We should join the survey corps and do it where we have a chance! So we can get out of this cage." Eren retorts passionately.

"Survey corps?" Vegito asks.

"They're super awesome! They fight the titans and gives us hope that we will escape from these walls and live outside. I'm going to join when I can." Eren responds.

Mikasa frowns with Armin while Grisha looks indifferent. Still flabbergasted at this child. His claims are outrageous. 'Even if he has this energy sensing thing, let's just pretend that it's real, there's no way he can even take on 1 titan. It's suicide.' Grisha thought.

"Hmm. Well maybe I could join you." Vegito smiles at the boy.

'I mean. I don't really have to. There would be no point since I'm sure I could wipe out the titans, but there's something about this kid. His drive to wipe out the titans is similar to Goku and Vegeta wanting to get stronger. Maybe I'll hold off on it for now. I could make him my student and train him to be a protector of this world! I should ask him another time though.' Vegito thought.

"Really?! I'm glad someone else thinks that we have a chance!" Eren shouts.

"You should really keep it down. You're mother could wake up." Grisha scolds the boy once again.

"Too late. I"m up. What's going on? Oh! Hey, Vegito. Sleep well?" Carla asks kneeling down to Vegito luckily not hearing how her son is preaching about the survey corps.

"Y-Yeah. Just fine." Vegito responds somewhat embarrassed at how close she is.

"Well. I think this has gone on for long enough. We should all get to bed. Oh, before we do so. Vegito, how would you like to live with us? You said your parents are gone, and it wouldn't be right to just leave you out on the streets. What do you say?" Grisha asks.

"I also encourage you to stay." Carla smiles at the fusion.

Eren and Mikasa both nod.

"Well. How can I refuse? Thank you. I don't know why you're being so nice." Vegito accepts smiling.

'So much for sleeping outside, but this is better." Vegito thought.

"Eren do you think you could share your bed with Vegito tonight? Until we can get things sorted out?" Carla asks.

"Uh.. Sure, why not." Eren says without emotion.

Everyone heads to bed until it is just Grisha and Vegito.

"I would like to talk a bit more alone. There's some parts about you that you are leaving out. I'm not sure if it was for their sake, but I would like to know." Grisha smiles although he is quite serious about having this talk.

"Sure. I just don't think they would have taken what I really have to say seriously." Vegito laughs going off where the other kids went.

'There's something more to him than what he is showing. He didn't know of the inner walls. He can't be a marleyian. He also blocked a kid's punch with a single finger and is extremely exhausted to the point of unconsciousness. Who are you, Vegito?' Grisha put that final thought on hold as he went to his own sleeping quarters with his wife.

* * *

**-TFS-**

* * *

Vegito walks into the room where there's two beds and a small futon-like bed on the floor for Armin. He mentally sighs as he wouldn't have minded letting him sleep with Eren.

He crawls into bed feeling a bit weird in these clothes, but he's still grateful that they put in the thought.

"Just don't hog the blanket and we're good." Eren mumbles trying to get to sleep.

Vegito decides this is his shot.

"Hey, Eren?" Vegito asks.

"Yea." Eren desperately trying to sleep while Armin is in dreamland.

"Would you want to train with me?" Vegito asks causing Eren to turn towards Vegito.

"You mean I can get strong like you? I saw what you looked like and how you took care of those guys easily." Eren points out.

"Maybe, but it depends on how much effort you put in, but I can say that you will be able to take down a titan with your bare hands." Vegito responds causing Eren's eyes to widen.

"Then I accept! Goodnight Vegito." Eren exclaims in an excited whisper.

Mikasa's eyes are open and somewhat taken back from what she heard.

'Why wouldn't he ask me to train with him?' Mikasa quietly sighs closing her eyes to drift off to sleep.

'Don't worry. I won't leave you out, Mikasa.' Vegito smiles having heard her sigh and can guess what it was from.

'I hope I'm making the right choice in leaving the titans be for now. I mean the wall seems to be incredibly old so it had to be effective keeping them out. They can't possibly get in, can they?' Vegito finishes this thought.

The night goes on and the fusion falls asleep getting ready for a new day.

To train his new disciple, or maybe, disciples?

* * *

New chapter will be coming out soon where they begin training. It'll be fun.

You may not agree with my reasoning for Vegito not wanting to slay all the titans in a heart beat, but fuck it. I don't really care.

The story would be over in like 2 chapters. This will be much longer than that.

Thank you guys for the support.

P.S: The whole broly thing is a good idea, but nothing I can do about it now. Maybe a future story.

Maybe.

* * *

June 13, 2019.


End file.
